


Fish Food

by TricksterOcelot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Vore, kinda based on headcanons, this is really violent and bloody I'm warning you now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterOcelot/pseuds/TricksterOcelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xigbar should really learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Food

**Author's Note:**

> So I headcanon Demyx as being a merman as a Somebody, and uh, the kind of merman that ate people on a regular basis. >.> This was supposed to be part of Goretober prompts but I ended up only doing this one so yeah. Also it's munch and crunch vore, not swallowed whole vore, sorry about that. I really have nothing else to say here other than I apologize.

“Hey, Demyx?” Finally. Xigbar had been searching the castle for hours now, but Demyx was the master at avoiding people when he didn’t want to be found. But now here he was, just sitting in the middle of some empty, useless room, one of many in the extensive castle. Demyx ignored him, plucking away at his sitar strings, back pointedly turned towards him.

“Aww, come on kid. You can’t still be mad about that comment from earlier. I was just kidding.” Xigbar flopped down next to him, slinging an arm around the kid’s shoulders. Seconds later he was dodging backwards, avoiding the large spikes on the end of the nocturne’s sitar that had just been dangerously close to taking out his remaining eye.

“Don’t touch me.” He released his sitar, allowing it to disappear in a wave of briny salt water. He pushed up off the floor, moving away from Xigbar, but making no effort to actually leave the room. “Why’d you even come looking for me anyway? I thought you _wished_ I was dead, gone like the members sent to Castle Oblivion?”

“As if. Kid, you can’t think I actually want you dead, that doesn’t make sense.” Demyx turned slightly, looking him over.

“Really.” There wasn’t any surprise or question in his tone, just annoyance, hurt, anger.

“Of course!” By habit, his arm found its way back around Demyx’s shoulders, a mistake that would prove fatal.

“I said to stop trying to touch me!” Xigbar found himself shoved away, falling backwards and hitting the ground with a thud. “What about this don’t you humans, nobodies, whatever understand?” Xigbar had never expected to hear so much fury in his voice, and he stammered out an apology, an explanation of his own forgetfulness.

“You all really are nothing but useless prey animals. Can’t even remember what happened seconds ago. It’s a wonder how you ever made your way to the “top” of the food chain.” Demyx was circling him, and Xigbar was frozen in place, as though staying still would make the kid forget he was there. His expression was dangerous, wild, and Xigbar finally figured out that he should move.

“But you aren’t really, are you? My kind eats yours. _I_ am the top of the food chain.” Demyx planted a foot on Xigbar’s shoulder, shoving him back to the ground forcefully. Before he could move again, Demyx was straddling him, holding him in place.

Demyx kneeled down over on top of him, fingers digging painfully into his shoulder blades. His pupils were pinpricks, and Xigbar was suddenly aware of just how sharp the ex-merman’s teeth were.

“Kid, wait…”

He froze as Demyx’s breathe washed over his neck, a shiver running down his spine. He was almost certain his shoulders were bleeding at this point, and one of Demyx’s knees had found its way to a very uncomfortable place. Xigbar squirmed, uncomfortable under the weight on him, and found himself gasping as the kid repositioned himself, laying flush against him.

“I’m sorry, Xiggy.” The kid purred in his ear, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

“Y-you’re fine, kid, just get o-” Something warm and wet ran up his neck, and Xigbar shuddered, finding himself buck up against the kid by instinct. Demyx hummed against his neck, moving his hands from his shoulders to cradle Xigbar’s face, and the freeshooter relaxed. He moved his arms to encircle the nocturne. The danger seemed to have passed, and he had no problem with whatever he had planned now.

“Feeling relaxed yet, Xigbar?” Xigbar’s eye widened as Demyx’s lips were pressed against his own, his tongue sliding into his mouth. He moved his hands down to Demyx’s hips, holding them in place as he pressed up against him.

“Good.” Demyx pulled back from Xigbar, and the gunner watched as his cloak was unzipped and pushed off of him. This wasn’t how he thought this night would end, but he couldn’t exactly say he was displeased. Demyx pressed up on Xigbar’s chin, moving his head to expose his neck more before leaning back down, muttering something against Xigbar’s bare skin.

“Hmm? What was that?” Xigbar had turned his attention to Demyx’s own cloak, fumbling with the zipper as though he had forgotten how it worked.

“I said,” Demyx’s lips across his neck were thrilling, and he shuddered again as a few nips pricked at his sensitive skin. “That humans taste so much better when they’re relaxed.”

“Wha-” Xigbar was cut off from speaking as sharp teeth sank deeply into the side of his neck, and he gasped in pain as he felt Demyx pull backwards, taking a chunk of flesh and muscle with him. His body convulsed as it attempted to process the sudden change in situation; Demyx there with blood dribbling down his chin and Xigbar’s own skin being swallowed between glittering, stained teeth, and a warm stream running down his own neck, pooling around his head, clinging to his hair. He made a feeble attempt to sit up, but Demyx just smirked, shoving him back with a loud crack as his skull made contact with the concrete floor. He watched in horror as Demyx bent back over him, moaning at the foreign feeling of the kid’s tongue running on and between exposed muscles. Despite the blood and the pain, the wound seemed superficial, and Demyx had moved his arms behind Xigbar’s back, almost cradling him. If he didn’t die from this, maybe it was something he could get into, although explaining the injuries to the others might not be easy.

Those thoughts left him as Demyx dipped his head down further, moving his mouth from the wound to lap at blood that had pooled in the dip above his collar bone. Xigbar, despite his better judgment, felt himself relax a bit, the feeling of Demyx’s tongue against his skin almost soothing.

But then Demyx’s teeth were buried in his skin again, and Xigbar found himself fighting, flailing, trying to shove the kid off as he felt the sharp, dagger-like teeth scraping against his collarbone. He heaved in pain as a crack echoed through the room, shaking and clawing at his attacker as Demyx sat up again, this time with fragments of shattered bone combined with the skin between his jaws.

Xigbar moved a hand to grasp at his neck, blood soaking into his gloves almost immediately as he felt the splintered ends of what remained of his collar. Demyx watched him struggle through half closed eyes, and with another smirk he wrenched Xigbar’s hand away, drawing it up to his mouth to suck at the blood that had collected in his gloves. Xigbar gagged, his throat convulsing painfully, and he felt himself growing colder.

“T-this isn’t funny anymore, Nine. Get off me, I need to heal myself.” Each word scraped its way up through his neck, the sharp pain nearly causing him to lose consciousness.

“Who said this was supposed to be funny? I just found myself hungering for my old diet, and you made yourself an easy target.” Demyx released his arm, before repositioning himself so he had access to Xigbar’s bare chest. “Now, that was nice, but not nearly filling enough. Where should I start next?”

“As if, you think I’m really gonna sit here and let you eat me?” Xigbar struggled to call an arrowgun to him, but his power merely fizzled in his hand. His energy was running out, he could feel the darkness creeping up around him, threatening him with the inevitability of fading. Demyx watched in amusement.

“It doesn’t seem like you have much choice.” Demyx raked his teeth lightly down Xigbar’s chest, and he moaned unintentionally.

“You know, I really would like a go at your lungs, but cracking your ribs is just so much work.” His voice was whiny, as if he had anything to be whining about. “So I guess I’ll start at your gut and move upwards? Unless you’d like me to start lower?”

Was… was he really asking for an opinion right now?

“You’re serious about this.”

“Um, yeah. I am.” Demyx sounded dumbfounded, as if Xigbar had missed that being eaten was something that happened on a regular occasion. Xigbar watched as the kid dipped back down, flinching, waiting for the now too familiar feeling of teeth ripping through his flesh. Warm breath washed against his stomach, and with the pain in his neck dulling (whether from him becoming used to it or from dying nerves and tissue he wasn’t sure) he could almost pretend that he wasn’t about to have his insides eaten out of him, possibly while he was still conscious.

He twisted in pain as he felt Demyx rip through his abdomen, cursing the relative ability of Nobody bodies to take excessive damage, wishing he could just fade back into darkness. Realization dawned on him that Demyx was more than likely trying to keep him alive as long as possible so that his “meal” wouldn’t disappear.

He closed his eye, wanting to fight but couldn’t, but he wouldn’t give Demyx the benefit of seeing the full pain in his expression. Demyx had other preoccupations anyway, and Xigbar felt his skin crawl in agony and disgust as teeth and hands both ripped at his organs, his body being rearranged with pulling and tearing. Blood bubbled up in his throat, and he coughed, allowing it to run down the sides of his face. He growled, weakly, as the nocturne momentarily ceased his assault on Xigbar’s barely functioning body to lick up the spilled blood, mockingly pressing his lips against the freeshooter’s.

“Don’t die on me just yet, Xiggy. I’m not quite done with you.” Xigbar didn’t respond, refused to respond as his body was assaulted with increased ferocity. His diaphragm was torn, and he gasped, attempting to bring air down into his lungs, which were now having difficulty inflating. _After all this_ , he thought, miserably, as he felt a hand moving up, clawing into his chest cavity, _after all this I’m going to suffocate._ The pressure in his body increased as he tried to force air into his body, but he was already light-headed and his body seemed to be fading.

The pain had seemed to dull now and he couldn’t even feel Demyx, despite the continuing sounds of tearing flesh. He opened his eye, and tried to sit up, which is when he realized he no longer had any control of his limbs, and his sight was gone. He could feel the darkness swallowing him up, moving him from the jaws of his ex-comrade to the gaping maw of endless night.

The last thing he heard was a disappointed whine that Demyx “wasn’t full yet”, and he took some kind of sick, twisted pleasure that he hadn’t won either.


End file.
